


Lend Me Your Warmth (Day 4 - Date)

by AodhanKingkiller



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Nezushi [4]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion and Nezumi don't go on dates often, but when they do it's always special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Me Your Warmth (Day 4 - Date)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny-petilil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny-petilil).



> Sorry this is shitty. I had no inspiration for this prompt and am utterly not cut out to write sweet shit. Also I'm writing a research paper that's due tomorrow (so that takes definite preference) and also my TVXQ OT5 feels are through the roof so I'm feeling really depressed (I watched Junsu's latest performance where he sang the bits of classic TVXQ songs and I started crying).

The date had been a complete surprise.  Shion always wished they could have a more public relationship (the lack of PDA sometimes made him feel as though Nezumi was uncomfortable with their relationship) but Nezumi just wasn’t an affectionate person, and Shion respected that.

As much as Shion knew Nezumi disliked public affection, Nezumi understood Shion’s need for the affirmation it gave.  So occasionally he was willing to make the sacrifice of romantic demonstration to please his boyfriend- hence, the date. 

Nezumi’s plans were simple: dinner at a nice restaurant (well, as nice as they could afford), walking around the city, maybe along the canal, and then back to the apartment.  Sweet and simple, but rendered all the sweeter by the rarity of their dates, and Shion was more than appreciative.  Dinner proved a welcome break from Shion cooking for them both, and also a pleasant change of pace from the soups or stews they ate almost every night.

Exploring the city, despite it being where they lived, was new and interesting. Both Shion and Nezumi worked long hours, and leisure time in which to explore or relax along the canal was limited.  Thus, they savored this rare occasion to simply enjoy each other’s presence without worrying about work, or money, or any one of the myriad other problems they addressed daily.

As they walked, Nezumi noticed that despite the cold Shion had forgotten his gloves, and his hands were purpling as a result.  “Here,” he grunted, handing Shion his left glove before twining Shion’s fingers with those of his left hand and shoving both of them together into the lined pocket of his jacket.  The pose forced Shion closer to the taller man’s side, but Shion didn’t mind. He relished the contact and smiled quietly to himself as the walked slowly back to the apartment.


End file.
